Truth or Dare
by jjwilson22
Summary: Slight AU. At Rachel's party, a game of truth or dare brings up some surprising feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Slight AU, takes place instead of Blame it on the Alcohol. Everything before that, happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 1**

It had been dubed the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extraviganza Blaine had been told. Blaine had only met Rachel a handful of times, but had heard a lot about her from Kurt. While Kurt had become friends with Rachel, there were still parts of Rachel's personality that Kurt didn't like. Blaine couldn't really see the problems that Kurt did. Blaine liked Rachel's drive to get what she wanted, the fact that she didn't give up. During the times that Blaine had spent with her, he loved it. He didn't know what it was, but everytime he spent time with her, he didn't want to leave and wanted to spend more time with her. So, when Kurt announced that Rachel was having a party, Blaine couldn't pass on the chance to see Rachel again.

That was how Blaine found himself at Rachel's house at seven on a Saturday night. The party started off slow due to Rachel not allowing anyone to drink anything other then two wine coolers and soon some of the partyers were making up excuses to leave. This caused Rachel to start to babble on, not sure why everyone was wanting to leave. Puck offered up the answer, telling Rachel that the party sucked and that he could help liven up the party if Rachel allowed him to break into her fathers' liquor cabnet, promising to replace it before her dads returned. With a quick glance at Finn, Rachel agreed, shouting, "Lets party!"

* * *

><p>Pretty much everyone was drunk by eight. Kurt wasn't drinking at all, he was still trying to impress Blaine, which wasn't working too well. As Blaine got more and more drunk, he detached himself from Kurt and was partying around the room and spending a lot of time with Rachel. He didn't know why he was so jealous of this. This wouldn't turn into another Finn debacle. Rachel didn't stand a chance with Blaine, he was gay, but Kurt was still very jealous.<p>

"Looks like Berry has stolen your boy toy," a voice came from behind Kurt. He turned around to find Santana smirking at him, a drink in hand.

"No," Kurt shot back at her. "Rachel can't steal Blaine. Blaine is gay."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing," Santana taunted, "He looks like he can't get enough of Berry and she looks like she is enjoying his company as well"

"What are you getting at, Santana," Kurt said glaring at her and crossing his arms

"What I am getting at is, while I hate to admit it, Berry get's what she wants and you know she does," Santana said with another quick smirk before walking away.

Kurt would never admit it to Santana, but he knew she was right. Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine and Rachel, and, as he watched them drunkenly flirt with each other, Santana's words played over and over again in his head.

* * *

><p>Santana could tell that Blaine spending so much time with Rachel was getting on Kurt's nerves, and she just loved watching him squirm. As she stood in a corner of the room, enjoying all the drunken chaos going on in front of her, she tried to think of a way to make Kurt squirm even more. Then the idea hit her.<p>

Santana sauntered to the center of the room and whistled to get everyones attention on her. When everyone had gone silent and was looking at her, Santana asked, "How about we play Truth or Dare?" Everyone in the room shouted their drunken approvals to the idea. Santana shot a devilish grin towards Kurt, and his look of confusion made Santana smile widen.

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea what Santana was up to as everyone formed a circle on the floor for the game. He kept sending quick glances towards Santana who kept smirking at him, a smirk that Kurt did not like at all.<p>

"Okay, I'll ask first," Santana said, bring a finger up to tap on her chin, making it look as if she was thinking hard. Kurt knew it was a show, she already knew exactly who she was going to pick. "Rachel," Santana finally said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Rachel shouted drunkenly. Santana smirked at Rachel's answer, obviously it was the one she wanted.

"Perfect. So, lets see," Santana said, once again pretending as if she didn't know what she was going to ask. "Rachel, I dare you to...kiss Blaine, and I don't mean on the cheek. You need to kiss Blaine right on the lips." Everyone gave the childish responses of oh's at Santana's dare

Kurt realized what Santana was up to, and he wasn't going to give Santana the benifit of getting to him. "Woohoo!" Kurt shouted, clapping his hands, "do it Rachel! Don't be a chicken!" He shot a quick grin towards Santana to show that he wasn't worried, but Santana continued to smile devilishly.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world," Rachel cried, as she grabed Blaine's shirt, pulling him towards her. They pressed their lips together quickly and everyone in the room cheered. Blaine and Rachel kissed again, but this time the kiss deepened. Blaine soon brought his hand up to keep Rachel from pulling away. Kurt felt the smile drop from his face as he watched them to continue to kiss. Kurt shot a worried glance at Santana and saw by the look on her face that she had gotten exactly what she wanted. The cheers had stopped as everyone watched Blaine and Rachel practically make out in front of them all.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough of that!" Kurt yelled, putting on his best fake smile and clapping his hands, but Blaine and Rachel didn't break apart. "Blaine? Rachel?" Kurt questioned, it was almost like they couldn't even hear him. Kurt finally jumped up and pried Blaine from Rachel. Blaine whimperd a little as he tried to get back to Rachel, but in his drunken state, he couldn't fight against Kurt.

"Well, then," Santana said, clapping her hands together. "Who's next?"

The rest of the game paled in comparison to the Blaine/Rachel kiss. Once it was over, Rachel pulled Blaine up on stage to perform a drunken rendition of _Don't You Want Me? _by the Human League, and after that, they spent the rest of the night making out with each other. Kurt chalked it up to the alcohol in Blaine's system that was making him kiss Rachel, but that didn't stop him from grabing a bottle of vodka, chugging it down, and passing out on Rachel's basement floor.

* * *

><p>Blaine still had a pounding headache on Monday morning. He had spent all of Sunday passed out in Rachel's basement with a massive hang over. Now, he was sitting in the Dalton common room with his eyes closed tightly.<p>

He could only remember one thing from that night: The kiss, well the kiss_es_. Rachel's lips on his, it was like, like..._fireworks_. He couldn't stop playing their make out sessions over and over again in his head, smiling everytime.

"Hey, Blaine? You okay?" Blaine opened his eyes to see Wes leaning over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine said, massaging his temples.

"Well, you don't look fine," Wes said, looking worried, "you look like hell. Maybe you should go home."

"I'll be fine," Blaine said, shaking his head. Blaine pulled out his phone and brought up Rachel's number and typed up a message.

* * *

><p>Rachel's head was still throbing. She could hardly remember her party except for kissing Blaine. She couldn't see how she could forget that. She had felt the fireworks that Finn had said he felt while kissing Quinn. Rachel would never admit this out loud due to Blaine being gay. It was stupid of her to feel that way about him.<p>

Rachel was thinking about the kisses when her phone rang, She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that she had a text from Blaine. She felt her heart flutter. She opened the text and read it.

_Blaine: Well you meet me Lima Bean at noon?_

Rachel stared at the message. Why would Blaine want to meet her at the Lima Bean? She was trying to figure out how to reply when someone said, "What's up, girl?" Rachel jumped and spun around, hiding her phone behind her back, to see Mercedes and Tina standing there. "Woah, why so jump? Got a sectet boyfriend you don't want us to know about?" Mercedes joked.

Rachel must have looked shocked, because Tina asked, "Oh, my God, do you?"

"What, of course not!" Rachel said defensively. "Why would I have a secret boyfriend?"

"Hm, I don't know," Tina said, shrugging her shoulders, "who are you texting then?"

"Nobody," Rachel said quickly. She sent a quick response back to Blaine and then said, "We better get to class, I don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>Blaine was staring at his phone, waiting for Rachel's response when Kurt came walking up. "Must be an important message your waiting for," Kurt joked.<p>

"Huh, what? Oh, no," Blaine said hurriedly. " I was just seeing what time it was," he lied, closing his phone and giving up on a response from Rachel.

"Oh, okay," Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders. "We better get to class." Kurt said turning around. Blaine stood up to follow Kurt when his phone went off. He pulled it out and hurried up to check the message.

_Rachel: Sure, see you then!:)_

Blaine smiled at the message. Kurt came around the corner and asked, "You coming?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up from his phone, "Oh, yeah," he said closing his phone. He followed Kurt out of the room, hoping that the morning would go by quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I realized something when I was re-reading chapter 1, it would be impossible for Blaine to leave Dalton, go to Lima, then drive back to Dalton, and make it back for class during his lunch period. So, Blaine and Rachel are now meeting after school at around 3:00/3:30, just an FYI. Okay, now on with chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The day seemed to drag on forever for Rachel. She kept glancing up at the clock when it felt like a long period of time had passed only to find it had only been a few minutes. She noticed that her classmates must have seen her odd behavior because they kept shooting her odd looks.

During last period, she began to get extra jumpy, looking up at the clock every few seconds. She really wanted to get to the Lima Bean to find out why Blaine wanted to talk to her. She was sitting next to Finn which meant he took notice to her jumpyness.

"Hey, Rach, you okay," Finn asked. Quinn, who was sitting on Finn's other side, shot Finn a dirty look. "You've been acting kinda weird all day," he continued, not noticing Quinn's look of anger.

"Yes, Finn, I am fine," Rachel answered with a quick smile, "this day has just been dragging on forever and I am still partially hungover from my party the other night, but thanks for asking."

"No problem," Finn said with a look that told Rachel that he didn't believe her. Finn turned around to find Quinn glaring at him. He hurried up and glanced down at the book in front of him, avoiding Quinn's eye.

When the final bell rang, Rachel gathered up her books as quickly as possible and rushed out of the room. She was one of the first ones out into the hall and was able to get to her locker quickly. She shoved the books she didn't need into her locker. She rushed out to the parking lot, her stomache doing flips as she got into her car.

* * *

><p>It had felt more like days than hours since Blaine had sent his text to Rachel. All day he had to fight the urge to just up and leave Dalton, speed to McKinley, and go running in to wisk Rachel away. Now he was parking his car in front of the Lima Bean. He took killed the engine and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He almost went running into the coffee shop, but was able to stop himself. He put his hand on the handle of the door, taking a deep breath to steady himself, and opened the door.<p>

He spotted Rachel immediately despite the shop being packed. It almost seemed as if his eyes were magnets for her. She looked beautiful. _When doesn't she look beautiful? _Blaine thought to himself. He took another deep breath and shook his head to try and clear it. He walked up to the booth Rachel was in.

"Hello, Blaine," Rachel said looking up at him with a smile that took Blaine's breath away.

"Hey," he said with his own smile as he took a seat across from her. They sat for a few moments just staring at each other.

Rachel finally broke the silance by asking, "So, why did you want to see me?"

Blaine shook his head, trying to get his brain to work properly again. "I needed to talk to you about the other nigh, about kissing you," he said with a smile, remembering that night.

Rachel smiled to at the memory, "Oh," she said simply, looking down at her hands. She then shook her head, the smile leaving her face. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it," Blaine said, feeling his smile get bigger. "Kissing you, it was like...It was like..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Fireworks?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. She then hurridly glanced down, blush spreading across her cheeks. By the look on her face, she had not meant to say that out loud.

"Yes," Blaine said with a smile. Rachel looked up at him with shocked eyes. Blaine felt his stomache drop, "Did...Did you not feel them, too?"

"No. I mean yes. It's just...You're gay," Rachel said, looking back down at her hands.

"I thought I was," Blaine said keeping his eyes on Rachel. When she looked back up, Blaine continued, "But, kissing you, it was...amazing. Fireworks."

"You were drunk," Rachel said, shaking her head, "it was the alcohol that made you feel that way."

"I honestly don't believe that," Blaine responed, shaking his head too, "I have felt something towards you for awhile now."

Rachel looked back up in surprise, "You have?" she asked.

"Yes," Blaine said smiling, "I couldn't figure out what it was, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then, the other night, when we kissed, it all fell in to place for me. I want to be with you, Rachel."

"But, Kurt," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

"What about Kurt?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows in return.

"He has feelings for you," Rachel said, shaking her head, "I can't do this to him again. I'm sure you have heard about what happened between Kurt, Finn, and I?" When Blaine nodded his head, Rachel continued, "Well, this would be just like that. I can't take you away from him."

"I'm not his to be taken," Blaine said, "Besides, this isn't about Kurt. This," he motioned between them, "is about you and I. I know what I want, I want to be with you. So, what do you want?"

"I don't know," Rachel said, rubbing her eyes. "I have never felt what I felt when I kissed you, not even with Finn, but I don't want to hurt Kurt."

"Please, Rachel, give me chance," Blaine pleaded, he reached out and took her hand. Even just that tiny touch sent sparks through Blaine, and he could tell by the look on Rachel's face that she felt it too. "How about this, go out with me tonight. One date. You can decide after that if you want to try this."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Okay, tonight."

"Tonight," Blaine nodded, his stomache did flips of excitment. "I'll pick you up at around seven?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," Rachel gave a nervous smile and stood up.

"Great," Blaine gave Rachel a smile as he stood up too. He gave Rachel a hug that ended to soon as Rachel pulled away. Blaine stood and watched as Rachel left the Lima Bean, his brain already working on how he was going to completely win over Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Italics=Rachel singing, Bold=Blaine singing, underline=both singing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As soon as Blaine got home, he went straight up to his room and began tearing through his room, trying to decide what to wear. He was glad his parents were still not home, he was making a lot of noise and didn't want them asking questions about what he was doing. He was still searching for the right outfit when his phone rang. He hurried up and grabed it. _Shit_, it was Kurt. Blaine hadn't told Kurt where he was going and Kurt was probably going to ask twenty questions.

Blaine almost didn't answer it, but then figured Kurt would just continue to call if he didn't. "Hey, Kurt, what's up?" Blaine asked when he finally answered his phone.

Like Blaine thought, Kurt immediately dove into questioning Blaine. "Where did you go after school today?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I had to run some erands for my parents," Blaine lied. He knew that if he told Kurt what he had really been doing, Kurt would freak out. Blaine also figured with that response, he could keep Kurt from asking more questions.

"Oh, okay," Kurt responed, causing Blaine to sigh to himself in releaf that Kurt believed his lie, "Do you want to hang out tonight or something?"

"I can't. I have a ton of homework and a test I have to study for," Blaine lied again. Blaine knew he probably shouldn't keep lying to Kurt, but he didn't want to deal with Kurt trying to talk him out of going on a date with Rachel.

"Oh," Kurt said simply. Blaine heard Kurt sigh dramaticly over the phone. Blaine knew what Kurt was trying to do, and when Blaine didn't respond, Kurt said, "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, maybe," Blaine said. He knew Kurt wasn't really giving up that easily. "Talk to you at school tomorrow."

"Sure, fine," Kurt said, trying to put as much hurt in his voice as possible. Blaine rolled his eyes, and Kurt said Rachel could be overly dramatic.

"Well, I better go. I need to get to work," Blaine said, he wasn't going to give in to Kurt.

"Fine, bye," Kurt said angerly. Blaine could hear Kurt's phone slam shut, ending the call. Blaine threw his phone on his bed, going back to his search, and realizing that he didn't feel as bad as he probably should have for lying to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Rachel had no idea what she should wear. She had never thought to ask Blaine where he was taking her. She had all of her clothes splayed across her room. Her dads were still out of town on the Rosie O'Donell cruse, so she didn't need to worry about them woundering what she was doing.<p>

Rachel also felt extreamly guilty for doing what she was about to do. She was going out on a date with the guy that one of her few friends had feelings for. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter because by the end of the night Blaine was going to realize he was still gay and that what he thought he had felt during their kiss was just the alcohol in his system. Rachel felt her stomache drop everytime she thought that because at the same time she was feeling the guilt, she was also extreamly hopeful.

Blaine would be the perfect boyfriend for her. He had an amazing voice, even better than Finn's, which made him the perfect duet partner for her. It was also helpful that he was extreamly gorgeous. Rachel shook her head. _Don't get attached, Berry,_ Rachel told herself, _it's never going to happen_. With that thought, Rachel went back to her search.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up in front of Rachel's house at 6:45. To think, the last time he had been there, he and Rachel had kissed, and, like everytime he thought about it, he smiled at the memory. Blaine realized his heart was racing and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He got out of his car and walked up to Rachel's house. He raised his hand to the door, taking another deep breath, and knocked. It only took a few seconds for Rachel to open the door. She was wearing a simple white dress that stopped right above her knees, her hair down in loose curls.<p>

"You look amazing," Blaine said, looking over Rachel's appearance.

"Thanks," Rachel said, blushing. "You didn't tell me where we were going, so I figured that this would suffice for anything. You look good, too."

"Thank you," Blaine said, he had chosen to wear a long sleaved, black button down shirt that he pushed up part way and dark blue jeans. "You ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket," Rachel ran back inside and came back with a red coat. "Okay, ready," she said excitedly. Blaine offered Rachel his arm. Rachel looped her arm through Blaine's and he escorted her down the stairs and to his car. He opened her door for her and she blushed.

"Wow, not too many guys will do that anymore, Finn never did," Rachel said, getting into the car. Blaine hurridly walked around to his side of the car and got in.

"Well, I am a traditional type of guy," Blaine said with a smile at her. He started his car and pulled away from the curb. Blaine looked down at Rachel's hand, not knowing if he should take it into his own.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"You are just going to have to wait and see," Blaine said with a smile, finally deciding to take Rachel's hand. Rachel looked down at Blaine and her hands, blushing, but she didn't pull away. The two sat in silance as they drove to their destination. Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a new restaurant called _Karaoke-Dokie_.

"Oh, wow, I had heard about this place! I didn't know it had opened yet!" Rachel exclaimed, looking over and giving Blaine a broad smile.

"Opened this past Friday. I figured Rachel Berry would know when a restaurant where you get to sing opened," Blaine said, returning a smile. Blaine jumped out of the car and ran around to open her door. He offerd her his hand and helped her out of the car. The two walked up to the restaurant, Blaine placing his hand on Rachel's lower back. When they got in, a waiter took them to an empty table and gave them two menus. Blaine, once again being a gentalmen, pulled Rachel's chair out for her, and pushing it in once she sat down. "Would it be too forward if I go sign us up for a duet?" Blaine asked, motioning towards the stage. Rachel shook her head and Blaine said, "Okay, I'll be right back," he said and, before walking away, he kissed Rachel on the top of her head.

Blaine had already called ahead to make sure that the restaurant had the song he had wanted and they had. So, Blaine hurried up and wrote down their names and the name of the song. After he was down, he rushed back to the table and sat down. "Done, and don't bother asking what song I signed us up for, I'm not telling."

"Tease," Rachel said, smiling playfully. "Come on, at lease give me a clue?"

"Nope," Blaine smiled back at her, "I am going to keep you guessing." At that moment, their waiter returned and asked if they were ready to order. The two placed their orders and the waiter walked away telling them that their food would be out in about ten minutes.

"So, is there anything I can do to get you to tell me what song you signed us up to sing?" Rachel asked, putting on a fake pout.

"You could get down on your hands and knees and beg and I still wouldn't tell," Blaine said, smirking. Suddenly, an image of Rachel on her hands and knees popped into Blaine's head. He had to shake his head to clear his head. "So, you might as well not even try."

"Fine," Rachel said with fake disappointment. Blaine smiled at her. The two spent next hour and a half asking questions about each other, eating the meals, and critiquing the singers.

After two blonde girls, who both Blaine and Rachel agreed were the worst of the night, left the stage, the M.C. walked on the stage and said, "Okay, up next, singing _As Long as Your Mine_ from the Broadway musical _Wicked_, is Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson.

Rachel gave Blaine the biggest smile he had ever seen, "Oh, my God! Blaine!" she squelled, "I have always wanted to sing this song! Finn has never wanted to!"

"Well I know how much you loved Wicked, so I just assumed you would want to sing it," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. The two walked up on stage and took the mics the M.C. handed them. The music began and Rachel and Blaine looked directly into each others eyes.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me<em>

Blaine was mesmerized by Rachel's voice. He could listen to it day and night and never get tired of it.

_And just for this moment_  
><em>As long as you're mine<em>  
><em>I've lost all resistance<em>  
><em>And crossed some borderline<em>  
><em>And if it turns out<em>  
><em>It's over too fast<em>  
><em>I'll make ev'ry last moment last<em>  
><em>As long as you're mine<em>

**Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's "up" that I fell<strong>

Rachel knew that Finn would never be able to sing this song as beautifully as Blaine and she was happy that it was Blaine she got to sing it with. Rachel joined in with Blaine for the next few lines.

Every moment  
><span>As long as you're mine<span>  
><span>I'll wake up my body<span>  
><span>And make up for lost time<span>

The two never broke eye contact, they continued to just stare into each others eyes.

**Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<strong>

And though I may know  
><span>I don't care!<span>  
><span>Just for this moment<span>  
><span>As long as you're mine<span>  
><span>Come be how you want to<span>  
><span>And see how bright we shine<span>  
><span>Borrow the moonlight<span>  
><span>Until it is through<span>  
><span>And know I'll be here holding you<span>  
><span>As long as you're mine<span>

The song came to an end and Blaine and Rachel continued to stare at each other for a moment. The audiance broke out into applause. Blaine and Rachel finally pulled their gazes from each other to look at the crowd. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and whistling. Blaine looked back at Rachel and pulled her into a hug. "You were amazing" Blaine wispered into Rachel's ear.

"You were, too" Rachel said back. The two continued to hug as the applause and whistles continued.

The M.C. came back up on stage and said, "Wow, I would hate to be the one to follow that. That was amazing! Take a bow!" Blaine and Rachel broke apart and took their bows.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Rachel pulled up in front of Rachel's house at ten. Blaine walked Rachel up to her door and the two turned to face each other.<p>

"I had an amazing night," Rachel said looking down at her feet. "I think it was the best date I have ever been on."

"Really?" Blaine asked. Rachel looked up to see the look of joy on his face. Rachel nodded her head, smiling at how happy he looked. Blaine stepped closer to Rachel, placed a hand on Rachel on Rachel's cheek, and leaned in to kiss her. Rachel knew that this was the end, knew that when Blaine pulled away he would say something like, 'yep, I'm 100% gay.' The kiss was amazing to Rachel, maybe even better than ther drunken ones they had at her party. Blaine pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. Rachel prepared herself for what was to come.

"I told you it wasn't just the alcohol," Blaine said. Rachel pulled back and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Really?" she asked. It was too good to be true. Blaine nodded and with that, Rachel threw her arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him again. Blaine wounded his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer. Rachel pulled away and asked, "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it," Blaine said, giving her another quick kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Rachel said smiling and kissing him again. Rachel finally turned to her door, unlocked it, and let herself in, although she hated pulling herself away from Blaine. When she closed the door behinde her, she leaned against the door, trying to decide if she should pinch herself to make sure this hadn't all been a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After their first date, Blaine and Rachel tried to spend as much time together as possible. Blaine was trying to figure out the best way to tell his family and friends about him and Rachel. Blaine wasn't sure how to tell people that he had been telling for years that he was gay that he was acctually wasn't completely gay. So, they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret until he figured that out. This was extreamly difficult for both of them, they didn't like lying to their friends at all.

On a Monday, two weeks after their first date, Rachel went over to Blaine's house right after school. Blaine's parents were out running erands and wouldn't be home for hours, so Blaine and Rachel had the house to themselves. They were on Blaine's bed, Rachel wrapped in Blaine's arms. They had been laying there just holding each other in silence.

Blaine finally broke the silence by asking, "How was your day?" and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Oh, fine," she said. "I found out Finn and Quinn are back together," Rachel said nonchantly.

"Oh, wow," Blaine said sitting up. He had heard all about the drama that had gone down between Finn, Quinn, and Puck, and he never thought that Finn and Quinn would ever get back together. "Are you okay?" He asked. He was a little worried about this piecie of news. Kurt had always descibed Finn and Rachel as soulmates, and Blaine was always a little jealous that Rachel was always around Finn. What if this made Rachel realize she wanted Finn back?

"Acctually, Yes," Rachel said with a little surprise in her voice. "I mean, I was all about Finn for such a long time. I figured if I ever found out that he was with someone else, I would freak, but then I saw them kissing and they told me they were together and I was just like 'cool.' I just didn't really care. I guess it's because I have you," She said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek and smiling. "You don't need to worry, Blaine. You are who I want to be with, not Finn," she added as if she had read his mind.

"Yeah, like you could ever resist me," Blaine said mockingly. Rachel pushed him playfully. Blaine retaliated by pushing himself against Rachel and pushing her back against the bed. He pressed his lips against hers, slipping his tounge into her mouth. After a few moments, Rachel pulled away from the kiss.

"Don't you think we should close the door?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows. "What if your parents come home and catch us?"

"They won't be home for hours," Blaine said, not wanting to leave his beautiful girlfriend. Rachel smiled as Blaine placed his lips back on hers. Soon Blaine lost himself in the kiss, the world disappearing around him. All he could sense was Rachel, the way she smelled, the way she tasted. Blaine was so lost in the kiss that he didn't hear the front door open downstairs, or the footsteps coming up the stairs. Suddenly, a voice came from behind the two.

"Blaine?" the voice asked. Blaine jumped up and turned around to see both of his parents standing in the doorway.

"Oh, my God," Rachel said as they both jumped off the bed. Rachel fixed her shirt and skirt that she was wearing.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing home? I didn't think you would be home for hours," Blaine said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Apparently," Blaine's father said, gesturing towards Rachel. Blaine's father wasn't even trying to hide his joy that he had just caught his son with a girl in his bed instead of a boy.

"We finished our erands early," Blaine's mother said, crossing her arms, her eyes boring into her son.

"Oh, um, okay," Blaine said, running his fingures through his hair. They all stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Blaine's mother finally spoke up, ending the silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She asked, pointing towards Rachel.

"Oh, Rachel," Rachel answered with a nervous smile. She shot a quick glance at Blaine and then said, " I should probably get home. My dads are probably wounder where I am."

"Okay," Blaine said finally looking away from his parents. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," Rachel said with quick smile. Then she turned to Blaine's parents and said, "It was...um...nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too," Blaine's mom said with a quick smile. Rachel shot one last glance at Blaine and then left the room, leaving Blaine alone with his parents. Blaine looked down at his feet, trying to think of something to say. This was definately not how he wanted his parents to meet Rachel.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Blaine's mom finally asked, gesturing towards the bed.

"Umm, for about two weeks," Blaine answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why haven't you told us about this?" His mother went on. God, this was turning into twenty questions.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to tell you guys. I mean, I have been telling you guys for years that I'm gay and now I am dating a girl," Blaine said shrugging his shoulders. It felt good to finally have it out in the open, although this wasn't the most ideal situation.

"So, are you? Gay?" His father asked, a look of hope in his eyes.

"I guess not. At least not completely," Blaine said, looking at his feet. Blaine didn't need to look at his father to know that he was smiling.

"Well, okay then," Blaine's mom said, looking around the room. "Now that you have girlfriend, I think we need to set some ground rules. You are not to have her in your room when at least one of us is not home, and when we are home the door stays open. Also, if you ever...get intimate with her, use protection. Your father and I do not want to be grandparents any time soon," Blaine groaned. If someone had told him that he would be getting this warning two months ago, he would have laughed in their face.

"Don't worry, mom, I know," he said, looking at the ceiling, praying that this conversation was coming to an end.

"Also, I would like to get to know her," His mother said walking over to him.

"What?" Blaine said, his eye widening, "What do you mean?"

"I want you to invite her over for dinner tomorrow night," His mom said and Blaine groaned again. "Know, honey, I would like to get to know the girl my son is dating. I am not taking no for an answer."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. Blaine's mom pulled him into a hug.

"Great!" His mom said, pulling away, "I am going to go fix supper." She then turned on her heals and left the room, leaving Blaine and his father alone.

"Umm, well I have some homework I need to do," Blaine said, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Oh, okay," his father said and turned to leave the room. He then turned back around and added, "Rachel seems like a nice girl." When his father left the room, Blaine closed the door behine him. Blaine went back to his bed and flopped down on it. This had turned out to be one of the most awkward days of his life, but the dinner that they were going to have the next night would most likely top that.

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing her room woundering what was going on with Blaine and his parents. That had been one of the most awkward moment of her life and she could only imagine what Blaine was going through. How did you tell your parents that you weren't acctually gay after you had been telling them for years that you were? She flopped herself down on her bed, trying to calm her nerves. She was starting to calm down, when her phone rang. When she saw Blaine's name on the screen, her heart started to pound. "Hey, what happened?" she asked as soon as she answered.<p>

"Not much. They asked me how long we had been dating and then went straight into the safe sex talk," Blaine said. Rachel could tell by his voice that there was something that Blaine wasn't telling her.

"And?" she asked. She was extreamly nervous. What wasn't he telling her?

"Oh, um..." Blaine trailed off. _Oh, God, what is going on? _Rachel thought. She felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest when Blaine finally said, "They want you to come over to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh," Rachel said, not knowing what to think. She took a deep breath, "Okay. What time do I need to come over?"

"Um, we ususally eat at around seven," Blaine said, she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Rachel said, taking another deep breath.

"Yeah, okay, bye" Blaine said simply.

"Bye," Rachel said. She hung up the phone. She flopped down on her bed and rubbed her eyes, starting to dread the following day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Things have been crazy. I started college, mine and my sister's birthday's, we had family visit, and we had our local fair last week.

Also, I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed, added this story to your alerts, and favorited it! You guys are the only reason I am still writting this story. Everytime I post i new chapter I'm like, "Oh, they're going to hate this, I should just stop writting," and then I see I have new reviews or someone has added this story to their alerts and I realize that I have to continue this for you guys. So, seriously, thank you, you guys rock!

Wow, long A/N, sorry, on with the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was almost 6:30 and Rachel was pacing her living room. Blaine had texted her about an hour prior and said that he was going to come to pick her up instead of her having to drive herself. That was Blaine always the gentlmen. She looked up at the clock to see that it said 6:28 and began pacing faster. Blaine was going to be arriving soon and she was getting more nervous by the minute. She was extreamly nervous about this dinner. She wanted to make the best impression on them she could. She had never thought that the first meeting with her boyfriend's parents would be them catching her and their son making out. What if they thought she was a slut or something? Soon she heard the front door open and found that odd, it wasn't like Blaine to just walk in. She went walking into the hall to see both of her dad's standing there.

"Dad, daddy," Rachel said. Her father's had gone out for dinner and weren't supposed to be home for hours. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Oh, I started to feel sick and we decided to come home," Brad said, rubbing his forehead. He looked up and when he saw that Rachel was wearing one of her nicer sundresses, he asked, "Are you going out?"

"Oh, yes," she said, looking down at her feet. She hadn't told them about Blaine yet, but since his parents already knew, she couldn't see a reason why her father's shouldn't know. "A boy is coming to pick up. He should be here any minute acctually."

"a boy, huh," Her other father, Jack, said. "Not that Hudson boy is it?" For reasons unknown to Rachel, her fathers had never liked Finn.

Rachel shook her head, "No, Finn and I aren't back together," She answered and when she saw their questioning looks, she said, "his name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. He goes to Dalton Academy."

"Ah, Dalton," Jack said, nodding his head in approval. "He must be a well rounded boy. You know we wanted to send you to Dalton's sister school, Crawford Country-Day, remember."

"Yes," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She remembered all to well how much her fathers had wanted her to go to Crawford Country-Day, but when she had learned that they didn't have a music program she was dead set against it. Now that she thought about it, if she had gone to Crawford, she might have met Blaine sooner. Funny how things turned out.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up in front of Rachel's house and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous. His parents had to like Rachel, what wasn't there to like about her? She's beautiful, talented, and just plain amazing. He got out of his car and walked up to Rachel's house. He was shocked when one of Rachel's fathers answered the door. Rachel had told him that her fathers were out for dinner.<p>

"Umm, I'm here to pick up Rachel," Blaine said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ahh, you must be Blaine," the man held out his hand to Blaine. Blaine shook his hand, a little shocked that Rachel's father knew who he was, and then the man turned around and yelled, "Rach! Blaine is here!" Soon Blaine saw Rachel come walking down the stairs, looking amazing as always in a sky blue sundress, her hair falling in loose curls down to her shoulders and taking his breath away. Was she always going to have this effect on him? Probably.

"Hi," Rachel said to Blaine with a huge smile. She then turned to her father and said, "I took dad a cup of tea and he said that he wants some soup."

"Okay, thanks sweetie. You have fun okay," her father said, kissing her on top of the head.

"I will. Bye daddy," Rachel said, giving her father a quick hug before moving over to stand next to Blaine.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Berry," Blaine said with a quick nod.

"You too, and please, call me Jack," Rachel's father said politely. Blaine gave another nod as Rachel's father closed the door.

As they were walking to his car, Blaine said, "That threw me off guard. I thought you said that your fathers were going out for dinner and weren't going to be home for awhile?"

"They weren't!" Rachel laughed, "My dad started not feeling good and so they came home early. When they walked in, I kinda freaked. They noticed that I was dressed up and figured out I was going out, so I told them about you. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course it is," Blaine said as he opened Rachel's door. "I mean my parents know about us, so why shouldn't your's?" He added as he closed the door. Once he got in on his side, he asked, "Ready for this?"

"I don't know," she answered, suddenly looking extreamly nervous. "What if they don't like me?"

"Oh, come on," Blaine said taking her hand, "they are going to love you." Rachel blushed and Blaine gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Blaine started the car and began to drive to his house.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up in front of Blaine's house, Rachel took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Blaine gave her hand a light squeeze and said, "It's going to be fine. You have nothing to be nervous about." <em>How can he be so calm? <em>Rachel asked herself as Blaine walked around to her side to open her door. When she got out of the car, Blaine took her hand, and Rachel realized that he was just as nervous as she was but was trying to be brave for her. she gave his hand a squeeze and Blaine smiled down at her. When they walked in, Blaine yelled, "Mom, dad, we're here!"

Blaine's mom came out of the kitchen, drying her hand off on a towel. "Hello, Rachel, it's nice to see you again," she said with a polite smile and then added, "dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes. We're having parmesan crusted chicken and fettucini with homemade marinara sause and then chocolate cake for dessert, if thats okay?"

"That sounds delicious," Rachel said with a polite smile. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Anderson."

"Why, thank you, Rachel, and you can call me Nancy," Blaine's mom said with a smile.

"Where's dad?" Blaine asked when he realized his father hadn't arrived to welcome them.

"He's up in his study. He got a call from work that he had to take," Nancy said. "I better go check on dinner. I'll call when it's ready."

"Okay," Blaine said. When his mom left the room he lead Rachel to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Blaine turned on the TV. "She already loves you," Blaine said, smiling at Rachel.

"How can you tell," Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows.

"She hardly ever lets anyone call her Nancy," Blaine said smiling, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well there's still your father," Rachel said, laying her head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed, "He loved you from the moment he caught us making out," Rachel gave him a confused look. "Your a girl. He would love you no matter what." Rachel laughed with him. They sat and watched TV until Nancy came and told them that dinner was ready.

Blaine led Rachel into the kitchen and pulled her chair out for her. When Rachel was sat down she said, "This looks delicious, Mrs...I mean, Nancy."

"Thank you, I hope you like it. It's a family recipie." Nancy said sending Rachel a smile.

"Hello Rachel," came Blaine's father's voice. "It's good to see you again," he said as he kissed his wife on the top of the head and taking his seat.

"You too," Rachel said, putting on her best show smile to hide her nerves. She felt Blaine give her hand a squeeze under the table and she gave him a quick smile. With Blaine by her side, she knew she could make it through anything.

* * *

><p>Blaine was very pleased with how the dinner had gone the night before. He knew that his parents would love Rachel and that there had been nothing to be worried about, but it felt good to actually know it for a fact now. The dinner had also made Blaine realize that he was ready to tell his friends about Rachel. He was sitting in the Dalton common room thinking about calling Rachel when a new text came in. Blaine opened his phone and read the message.<p>

_Rachel: come to Rm25 now_

Blaine read the message a couple more times. Why did he need to go to room 25? He looked around the room to see that everyone was distracted and then stood up and walked from the room. Blaine went up the stairs and found room 25. He opened the door, slipped inside, and looked around to find Rachel sitting on the teacher's desk. "What are you doing here?"

"McKinley got out early today," Rachel said as she slid off of the desk and meeting him halfway between the rows of desks.

"I was just about to call you when I got your text," Blaine said, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well, now I'm here," Rachel said with wide smile. "So, what were you going to call me about?"

"I was going to tell you that ready to tell everyone about us," Blaine said placing his hands on her hips.

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Blaine said. He loved seeing her so happy. "I mean, our parents know now and I really want the world to know that Rachel Berry is my girlfriend."

Rachel let out a high pitched squeel and started to jump up and down before throwing her arms around his kneck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Little did they know that someone was outside the door watching them.


End file.
